Brief contact
by jenstar701
Summary: Janeway has a brief but emotional conversation with home...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Paramount.

...

Captain Kathryn Janeway entered astrometrics clutching a rectangular chip with the number 34 written on it. As she crossed the threshold Seven glanced around and acknowledged her captain with a nod.

'Can I help you with something captain?' the blonde woman asked folding her hands behind her back. Janeway held up the chip with a small smile.

'It's my turn,' explained Janeway walking over to the main console. Seven raised an eyebrow as her captain began the now familiar communications procedure.

'Do you require assistance captain?'

Janeway hesitated before replying.

'Do you mind leaving me alone Seven?' asked Janeway quietly. 'It's just-'

'I understand captain,' replied Seven quickly. She had seen the same look of apprehension and excitement now present in the captain's eyes in most of the crew who had passed through astrometrics recently. 'I will be in cargo bay 2.'

Janeway nodded and watched Seven leave. Turning to the viewscreen Kathryn took a steadying breath. Why she felt so nervous she wasn't sure. It had just been so long that she had no idea what she was going to say or how she was going to react.

The console beeped and Kathryn swallowed hard. She tapped in a simple command and almost immediately the screen was filled with the face of an older woman Kathryn knew very well.

'Mom.'

'Kathryn….my god you look so well!'

Kathryn felt herself smile. 'So do you.' Her throat was becoming tight and she could already feel tears pricking in her eyes.

'I never thought I'd see that beautiful face of yours again,' continued Gretchen and she watched a multitude of emotions cross her eldest daughter's face.

'I'm sorry,' whispered Kathryn. 'I wish you hadn't had to go through-'

'Sweetheart it wasn't your fault!' exclaimed Gretchen with a chuckle. 'And hearing you were alive was the most wonderful day of my life. I'm so proud of you.'

Kathryn nodded blinking back tears. 'Did you get my letters?'

'I still have them,' said Gretchen seriously. 'I cherished every word. I read some of your logs as well, it sounds like you've been through an awful lot.'

Kathryn had to smile at that. 'That's one way of putting it.'

Gretchen returned her daughter's smile. 'I hope you're eating properly and not drinking too much coffee.'

'Mom!' protested Kathryn. 'Do you not think I'm too old for that kind of comment?'

Gretchen looked sternly at Kathryn. 'That obviously means you're still living off coffee. I think I should have words with someone about looking after you.'

Kathryn laughed shaking her head. 'Trust me, Chakotay and the Doctor make sure I eat. And I don't drink that much coffee.'

Gretchen raised an eyebrow. 'I can still tell when you're lying Kathryn Janeway.'

Kathryn grinned. 'How's Phoebe?'

'She and her family are all fine. They send their love.'

Sighing, Kathryn gazed at her mother's face. She didn't look much older than she had 6 years ago, a few more lines maybe.

'Oh I've missed you so much,' said Gretchen suddenly, emotion creeping into her voice for the first time.

'I've missed you too,' replied Kathryn with a teary smile. 'The times I've wished I could ask your advice or just talk….' A tear finally escaped down Kathryn's right cheek. 'There were times when…when I didn't…it's been so hard mom.' Tears began to flow freely down the face of Voyager's captain and Gretchen realised tears were falling from her own eyes as well.

'Kathryn listen to me.' Said Gretchen sternly, brushing away tears. 'You are an incredible woman and how you've kept that crew alive no one here can even imagine. You should be so proud of yourself and so proud of your crew.'

'Oh, I am so so proud of them,' replied Kathryn in a choked voice.

Gretchen nodded. 'You'll get them home Kathryn, you know you will.'

Kathryn nodded unable to speak and tears cascaded down her face.

'Your father…he would have loved this,' smiled Gretchen. 'His daughter captaining a lost star ship in style, he would have burst with pride.'

'I know,' replied Kathryn almost inaudibly. 'And I will come home mom, I promise.'

The console under Kathryn's hand beeped and she glanced down briefly.

'We have 30 seconds,' she told Gretchen, finding her voice again.

'Everyone in the town says hello,' said Gretchen quickly and felt her heart lift as a smile lit up her daughter's face. 'And…and Mark wanted me to say hello.'

'It's ok mom,' said Kathryn gently. 'Tell Mark I'll write to him. And tell Phoebe that I want to speak to her next time – if that's ok with you.'

Gretchen swallowed hard never taking her eyes from Kathryn's face. 'Of course.'

'I have to go now,' smiled Kathryn sadly as the communication began to flicker.

'You be careful,' said Gretchen seriously causing her daughter to laugh.

'I'll try.'

'I love you Kathryn.'

'I love you too mom. Speak to you soon.'

The communication flickered and died. Kathryn stood silently staring at the screen, tears still streaming down her face. What she wouldn't give for a hug from her mother right about now. Kathryn now understood reports of crewmembers who had talked to loved ones being distracted for the few days after. She leaned forward and closed her eyes briefly trying to gather herself.

'I didn't know you were working in here today,' said Chakotay's bright voice behind her and Kathryn nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her head away slightly as he came to stand next to her but Chakotay had already seen the tears and she felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder.

'My god Kathryn what's wrong?' he asked, his gentle voice full of concern.

Taking a few steadying breaths Kathryn looked up at Chakotay.

'I just talked to my mom.' She managed to choke out. Immediately there was understanding in Chakotay's eyes and he carefully put his arm around her.

'Not bad news I hope?'

Kathryn shook her head and wiped her face with her hands.

'No, she looked wonderful, I just…' Her voice trailed off as she searched for the words to explain the wave of emotions washing through her.

Chakotay squeezed his captain's shoulder affectionately.

'Want to get some coffee?' he asked with a small smile. Kathryn laughed lightly.

'I would love to.'

Chakotay watched Kathryn sit on the sofa in the deserted mess hall, her coffee mug tightly clutched in her hands. He couldn't remember ever seeing her looking quite as vulnerable as she did right now. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying emphasising her porcelain complexion and her usually perfect hair was all over the place.

Chakotay sat down next to Kathryn and watched her sip the hot beverage.

'Do you want to talk?' he offered gently. The woman next to him paused then set her mug down on the coffee table.

'I don't really know what to say,' admitted Kathryn leaning back against the sofa. 'I think it was just the shock of realising my family have carried on with their lives and I haven't been a part of it.' She met Chakotay's eyes. 'Does that make any sense?'

Chakotay nodded and Kathryn continued.

'I didn't realise quite how much I missed her and heard her voice again.' Kathryn voice had begun to tremble again and Chakotay reached for her hand.

'She must have missed you too.' He said softly.

'I can't believe I put her through that,' whispered Kathryn. 'After everything she went through with my father it must have been terrible.'

Chakotay ran his thumb over the back of Kathryn's hand and she tightened her grip on his.

'But she has you back now,' said Chakotay a little more brightly. 'She must be so proud of you.'

Kathryn gazed at Chakotay, new tears in her eyes.

'I just wish she were here,' she said between shuddering breaths as she fought to control the tears.

Instinctively Chakotay sat forward and pulled Kathryn into a tight embrace. Normally he would never show a sign of intimacy like this but something told him Kathryn needed some human contact. As he predicted he felt Kathryn's hands clinging to the back of his uniform as she returned the hug. Eventually Kathryn pulled back with a highly unconvincing smile on her face.

'Thank you,' she said in a more steady voice.

'What for?'

Kathryn's smile reached her eyes. 'For being there for me. And for letting me cry all over your jacket.'

Chakotay laughed. 'You're very welcome. Anytime. I mean that Kathryn.'

'I know you do.'

_Fin_


End file.
